<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain On Me by itzalainaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911363">Rain On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzalainaaa/pseuds/itzalainaaa'>itzalainaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzalainaaa/pseuds/itzalainaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ has to stay the night at Pope's house and they share a moment in the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ &amp; Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hurricane season in the Outer Banks, which meant the days Pope and JJ helped out Pope’s dad, running things to people on the island, were cut short. It started pouring rain just as their shift was ending, and the dark skies become a warning of what was to come. </p>
<p>Pope’s father suggested JJ stay the night at their house, since it was walking distance and JJ shouldn’t drive home in a storm. He hesitantly agreed, but for some reason the idea of having to sleep at Pope’s house, without any other their friends, made his heart stop a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they were walking Pope ran up beside him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clouds look angry” he said.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Not good at all.”JJ said meeting his eyes. </p>
<p>“Hey when we get home, I’ll have my mom cook whatever you want. You’re the guest today” Pope said giving him a goofy smile.</p>
<p>“Well your mom is arguably the best cook on this island, so I’m down a hundred percent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They race each other inside and the house was already filled with the aromas of savory food. Pope’s mom telling him to show JJ the guest room and give him towels for a shower. </p>
<p>JJ follows him down the hallway. He had been to Popes a million times, it was one of the places he could call home. That made him feel safe and invited. But also in JJ’s eyes, wherever Pope was felt like home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Towels” Pope said turning around and handing him a set of towels. JJ’s hands brushing against his as he took them. “And I’ll put some clothes on your bed.”</p>
<p>“And you know where the bathroom is” Pope says as he starts down the hallway. “And don’t use up all the hot water!” He yells</p>
<p>“I’ll try!” he responds.</p>
<p>After stuffing their faces and eating way too much of Pope’s mom’s homemade chocolate cake, the boys turned in for the night. </p>
<p>“Well the guest room is all yours,” Pope says</p>
<p>“Goodnight Pope, and hey, if you get scared, you can come in here with me I know you're a little scaredy-cat sometimes,” JJ replies with a laugh</p>
<p>Pope rolls his eyes. “Shut up JJ” he says closing the door behind him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JJ laid in his bed, head full of thoughts as he couldn’t sleep. He turned slowly as he heard the door creak open. There stood a shadowy figure, he could make out as Pope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pope… what are you doing?” He asked groggily. </p>
<p>He walked toward his bed slowly and sat on the end. “Thought I’d...check on you.”</p>
<p>JJ chuckled. “Check on me? Awww is little Pope-y scared of the storm ?”</p>
<p>Pope leaned over and shoved him. “Shut up” he said shifting himself so he was sitting next to him.</p>
<p>“It’s okay” JJ said throwing an arm aorund him. “Count on me to protect you.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ll pass on that,” Pope says</p>
<p>“Fine. But don’t come running to me if you ever get attacked by an alligator or something.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have to protect me anymore. Not after what you did, taking the fall for me with the cops.”</p>
<p>“Hey that was no big deal. I couldn’t have you ruining your reputation. I mean mine was already ruined, but you, you have so much potential.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that JJ” Pope starts</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I’m serious. You’re gonna leave this island and be a Forensic whatever and be all smart and successful. I’ll stay here while you’re gone. Eating all your mom’s delicious food.” </p>
<p>“You can go off and be successful too,” Pope says</p>
<p>“Not like you Pope. I’m destined to be a Pogue for life, you can make something for yourself.” </p>
<p>“JJ” Pope says meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m serious. I’ll just probably end up like my dad. I’ll watch you get rich and I’ll be happy. As long as you don’t forget about me”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t forget about you. Not even if I tried.”</p>
<p>“So I’m unforgettable huh,” JJ says looking at him</p>
<p>“You are JJ. There’s seriously no one else like you. No one else would take the fall for me like you did. We’ve been friends for so long and you always protect me. Every time”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They silent for a moment, just looking at each other. JJ’s heart pounded as he glanced down at Pope’s lips. He trailed back up to his eyes again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s no one else I’d rather protect.” He said softly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking into Pope’s eyes he desperately wanted to read his thoughts. </p>
<p>Pope scooted closer, slowly closing the gap between them, their faces inches away. </p>
<p>JJ’s heart was so loud at this point he wondered if Pope could hear it. It was comforting having him this close, but his thoughts overwhelmed him and he quickly pulled away. </p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry,” JJ said springing out if the bed. </p>
<p>“It’s fine JJ-”</p>
<p>“No it’s not I should-I should go” JJ said quickly scrambling and putting on his shoes, grabbing his coat and backpack.  </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Pope stood up following after him </p>
<p>JJ didn’t say anything, just quickly started down the hall. </p>
<p>“Theres a storm!” Pope said as quietly, trying not to wake his parents.</p>
<p>“It’s fine I can drive home.” JJ opened the front door walking out in the thrashing rain, with Pope on his heels. </p>
<p>“Stop!” Pope yelled. JJ froze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew he shouldn’t be running from this. Running from one of the only people who truly cared about him. But he was scared of what else he was feeling. That he cared alot about Pope, maybe more than Kie or John B. That he liked the feeling of being that close to him and didn’t want it to end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d kissed girls before, none of which he felt he had a real connection to, most of them were just because he was drunk or high as hell at a party. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this feeling with Pope… he didn’t know what it meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He listened all his life as his father preached traditional American values</p>
<p>“Now one day JJ you’re gonna go out and find yourself a nice girl.” His father would say. Going on about how gays were going to hell if you didn’t follow the bible, youre going to hell. That those ‘crazy liberals” all are going to hell. But he never believed in it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now he’s standing here, in the rain, with a boy he likes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pope walked closer to him, standing inches away now.</p>
<p>“Please don’t run away from me,” Pope said his voice shaking a little. </p>
<p>‘I’m scared Pope.” JJ said, dropping his bag at his feet. </p>
<p>“So am I, but we can do this. We have each other.”</p>
<p>JJ’s heart pounded again, looking at Pope under the moonlight.</p>
<p>So he went for it,</p>
<p>Grabbing Pope’s cheeks in his hands, pulling him close and kissing him. </p>
<p>Instantly he felt relief, like a weight had been lifted off him. </p>
<p>They slowly pulled away, JJ’s hands still caressing his face. </p>
<p>“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for that,” Pope said with a huge grin on his face. </p>
<p>“Yeah” JJ said breathlessly. “Me too” He dropped his hands to Pope’s shoulders pulling him into a hug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you. For being there for me” JJ said softly. </p>
<p>“I’m here for you always JJ.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay i'm not the best writer, but I really just want a Popejj rainkiss. Leave me feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>